Noble Hearts
by Talismon2k1
Summary: When Gatomon has a strange dream, she is forced to make a decision between two friends. Whom shall she choose? (official request by afriend)


**Noble Hearts**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dijikaiju (Digimon). Digimon belongs to Bandai and Toei Animations. All I own is Akuji (who probably won't be mentioned more than once lol).

**Chibi-Akuji: Under personal request, I present to you, my very first VeeGato fanfic! ^^ **

** **

"DemiVeemon… will you hurry up?"

That was Davis. He just finished coming out of the shower and was getting dressed, brushing his teeth, and combing his hair all at the same time. You can probably guess why he is all worked up. Yes… he was invited over to Kari's house. It wasn't like it was just he alone going to her house. She had invited all of the current Digidestined over for a slumber party. It wasn't a last minute party either. It had been planned for a week now. Surprising as it was, Davis didn't jump at the opportunity to buy Kari a heap of presents. That was due to the fact that his sister Jun had stopped him.

Earlier…

Davis was sitting on his couch flipping through the channels vigorously as he couldn't find anything to suit his mood of boredom. A couple of soccer games were showing, but not even that caught his fancy. It was half past one, and all that was really on was soaps, and those totally ridiculous cartoons made for the younger audience.

**Chibi-Akuji: You Canadian authors out there will know what I'm talking about… Ed, Edd and Eddy, Angry Beavers, Untalkative Bunny, what kinda shows are those?! [shakes head] **

Davis started from the beginning, flipping a bit slower, in case of him missing a show worthy of his eyes. DemiVeemon managed to sneak by Jun and onto the couch that Davis was lying on. Jun was sitting in the kitchen reading magazines and waiting for her friends to arrive. They were planning to go into Kyoto to see Professor Takenouchi again. Davis had to wonder if they really went to his lectures to learn or just to see him… like he really had to wonder.

He shook his head. "Girls…"

"What about them, Davish?"

"They're just so hard to understand, that's all…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one minute they're all gaga over one guy, and the next they're playing hard to get with another!"

"You mean, like Jun and professor Takenouchi, and you and Kari?" DemiVeemon asked innocently.

He sighed. "Yeah… hey!" Davis snapped to realization what DemiVeemon just said. "I'm not any worse than you and Gatomon!"

"What's a Gatomon?" Jun asked, walking up towards him.

Davis froze and then rushed to stuff DemiVeemon under the pillow he was lying on. He hid him and looked like he was acting normal before Jun made it to the couch.

"Uh… nothing…" he blurted out, laughing uncontrollably, stupidly. "It's just some stuffed toy I saw for sale on TV."

A muffled "Hey!" was heard from under the pillow.

"What was that?" Jun asked, looking at where Davis was grinning idiotically.

"It was me. I was saying, 'Hey, look at the time… its time for a snack,'" he lied, getting up and taking the pillow (DemiVeemon) to the kitchen with him.

He opened the fridge door and his digimon instantly raided it. Then…

**RING **

"Could you get that, Jun?"

"Why? It's probably one of your friends."

**RING **

"Maybe it's one of your friends that forgot your cell phone number."

"My friends aren't as forgetful as you are, Davis."

**RING **

"But, I'm busy!"

"Raiding the fridge is hardly busy, and you're closer to the phone. Besides, maybe it's Ka--"

"Hello?" he answered quickly. "Oh, hi Kari!" he beamed.

"Told ya!"

Davis stuck his tongue out at her.

"A slumber party? On Friday? Great! I'll be there! Bye, Kari."

Davis hung up the phone and stood there in a trance while DemiVeemon ate what Davis put out for himself.

"A slumber party, huh?" Jun called from the living room, not looking back. "I know that look is on your face, and you should wipe it off. It's not going to be just you and her, you know, then it would be a date."

Davis face faulted. She was right. If he knew Kari, then she would have invited all of the Digidestined. And that means…

"TP…" he muttered.

Now…

"Okay, Jun," Davis called from the open front door. "We're… I mean, I'm going now."

"All right, Davis. Have fun… not too much fun," she grinned coyly.

"Yeah, right." He walked out the door.

***

He was going to walk to Kari's house. It was a fair distance, but not too far for Davis. Knowing Davis, he would probably go to her house even if she were in the next town. While Davis walked he thought of what Jun told her. After he got that call from Kari, he was going to go out and by her some gifts. He was planning on going all out, emptying his wallet on her. When he was about to leave the house, Jun stopped him and advised him not to. She said that it was nice that he was planning on getting all these gifts for her, but he was going way overboard. She told him that instead of telling her every single time that he liked her, or that she was "his girl" that he should ease up, let her have some space, and he would be surprised what a little space could do.

Of course he thought it was a stupid idea, coming from his sister, so he went out anyway. He hit various shops and stores, but nothing seemed good enough for her. As he went along, the words that his sister burned in his mind, and soon enough he had to wonder if what she said was true. He was also curious as to see what **would** happen if he **did **leave her alone. The thought was becoming more and more appealing to him; he didn't buy anything for her after all. He did, however buy something for Gatomon… you know, as a back up plan.

Davis finally reached the Kamiya's building, much to DemiVeemon's delight, who had been complaining from Davis' backpack the whole trip. He pressed the call button for the elevator and took it up to her floor. Approaching her apartment, he took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

"I got it!" could be heard from inside the apartment.

It was Kari. He instantly got butterflies in his stomach as she called out, and even more when she answered the door. The chestnut haired girl opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hiya, Davis!" she beamed.

Temporarily in a trance, Davis snapped out of it and managed to sputter out what sounded to be a hello. Kari giggled at him.

"Come on in! Everyone is already here."

She stepped aside allowing Davis to pass, who walked in cautiously, as if he never been in the apartment before. Kari followed him in.

***

Dinner passed and everyone got into their sleeping gear, ready to watch the first of many movies they had lined up. When the lights went out, Sora and Tai went straight to business, if you catch what I'm saying. Even Izzy and Mimi were frolicking a bit. At least Ken and Yolei had the decency to go to the kitchen with their business. The digimon sat close to the television when Lion King 2 started. The kids had a handle on the popcorn while the digimon had a handle on the sweets. Upamon, Poromon, Patamon and DemiVeemon had a batch of chocolate, which was mostly coating DemiVeemon's hands, Upamon and Poromon eating straight from their bowls. Gatomon happened to walk by and was less than appealed by DemiVeemon's offering of chocolate… on his hand. She politely declined and jumped up into Kari's awaiting arms to watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie, most of the first season digimon got bored of the movie and went to secluded spots to sleep. Gatomon had gotten up and went to Kari's room to sleep and had been gone for a bit. DemiVeemon watched as she went in and closed the door behind her. He turned back to the movie.

***

Gatomon jumped up on Kari's bed and made herself comfortable at the foot of it. After lying there for a while, she drifted off to sleep. All started off pleasant…

**~*Dream*~ **

Gatomon found herself in the living room. It was morning it looked like. She yawned once and headed to the kitchen. She first checked in her parents' room to see if they were there. She peered in a partially closed door to discover the room empty. She called out.

"Kari?"

No answer. She left the kitchen and headed for Kari's room.

"Kari? Are you awake?"

Still no answer. She opened the door to find the room empty as well. She left her room and headed for Tai's own.

"Tai? Sora?"

No answer from his room either. She opened the door. It was also empty.

"Tai? Kari? Sora? Where is everybody?"

She continued to walk around the apartment to discover that the rest of the Destined weren't there either.

"Hello…?"

Suddenly, her ears perked up. She heard something from outside. She went over to the window to see what it was. She looked through and saw Patamon and Veemon facing each other. It looked like they were squaring off…? Gatomon gasped and then opened the window. She jumped through and slid down the drainpipe. She ran over to the two to hear them arguing.

"Boys! Boys! What's going on?" she pressed.

"I'm going to stop Veemon from stealing!" Patamon growled.

"Stealing? Veemon wouldn't steal… what is he stealing?"

"He's stealing your heart away from me!" he replied coldly.

"I'm not a thief! Let's settle this!"

_Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the Champions! _

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!"

_Armor Digivolve! _

"Veemon armor digivolve to… FlameDramon, the Fire of Courage!"

_Digmon!   
Digital Monsters!   
Digimon! _

Angemon immediately took to the skies and attacked FlameDramon from the air. He was having a time fighting him because he was being used as target practice by a vast amount of Fire Rockets. He flew in a sporadic pattern to avoid the rain of fire. At the same time FlameDramon was doing a dance on the ground trying to avoid Angemon's attacks. Angemon was able to pull off a few Hands of Fate, but none were able to connect. FlameDramon wasn't having much luck either, Angemon proving too quick for him.

"Stop fighting…!" Gatomon pleaded.

They ignored her and continued, both getting in a lucky shot, at the same time, much to Gatomon's horror.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Hand of Fate!"

Angemon was hit with the fireball and crashed to the ground whereas FlameDramon received the Hand of Fate and staggered back. They both were on their feet quickly and charged each other, locking grips. Angemon was holding him at bay with his staff, which was being grasped by FlameDramon. He let go to attack.

"Flaming Fist!"

"Angel Staff!"

FlameDramon's fist slammed into Angemon's jaw as his staff came down and bopped FlameDramon in his head. They continued to grapple with each other.

"Please stop!" Gatomon screamed, teary eyed. "I'm not worth fighting over…"

"You know," FlameDramon grunted, "I am willing to stop all of this if you apologize for calling me a thief. If she is worth that much to you, I will happily stand down, and not bother the two of you."

"If that's all it takes," Angemon strained back, "Then I will stop."

They both broke away from each other forcefully. Gatomon sighed with relief… until she was grabbed from behind, causing her to scream. Both warriors turned over to where Gatomon was being held and anger instantly flared over Angemon's face.

"Myotismon!"

"So this is the great Myotismon I keep hearing about," FlameDramon mused.

"Be careful, he's dangerous!" Angemon warned.

Myotismon cackled at the two measly champions.

"Gatomon was right," he gloated. "She isn't worth fighting over… because she is, and always will be mine!"

"You wish! Hand of Fate!"

The stream of holy light traveling from Angemon's fist was dissipated by the undead kind who laughed even more. He threw Gatomon strongly against the side of Kari's building.

"When will you learn, Angemon, that your attacks have no effect against me? Crimson Lightning!"

Myotismon formed his crimson whip and downed the angel with it, leaving only FlameDramon.

"Hold right there, monster!" FlameDramon growled. "You've never gone against the likes of me!"

"Allow me to test your abilities then," he sneered.

"Let's dance!"

After a short battle, all that was left of the heroes was a downed Patamon, and a battered and bruised Veemon, who wasn't down for the count just yet. Myotismon picked up a semi-conscious Gatomon and started to fly off.

"Bring Gatomon back, you joker…!"

"I will… eventually," he answered. "After I've had my way with her… and after I've permanently left her fur a shade of crimson. Whether she's breathing depends on what my mood is!"

He laughed again as Veemon growled.

"I'll tell you what **my **mood is, it's angry!"

_Digimon!   
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon are the champions! _

"Veemon! Golden armor digivolve to…"

_Armor digivolve! _

"Magnamon!"

_Digimon!  
Digital Monsters!  
Digimon! _

Myotismon humphed. "Your flashy golden armor will not help you."

"We shall see, won't we?"

[Cue the song, **Here We Go**, by Jason Gochin, track 9 on the Digimon: The Movie Soundtrack. Also used in the show.]

Myotismon put Gatomon down once again and took to the sky, raining Grisly Wings down on Magnamon, doing little to no effect. Magnamon continued to stand in place. Myotismon switched attacks angrily and tried to whip Magnamon with Crimson Lightning attacks, to no avail. Magnamon had the audacity, and took the time, to check the time on his watch.

"Is that the best you got?"

"Not quite, young one. Nightmare Claw!"

His final attack hit, causing an explosion, kicking up a heap of smoke and dust. Gatomon watched in fear of her closest friend's (next to Patamon and Wizardmon, of course) life. When the smoke cleared, Magnamon was found to be standing in the same spot unscathed, much to Myotismon's disbelief and Gatomon's amazement.

"I believe it's my turn. Magna Blaster!"

[Song ends.]

Magnamon put his hands together, firing off his rainbow coloured, multi beam blast, instantly deleting Myotismon in place. Magnamon devolved back to Veemon and ran over to Gatomon. She struggled to get up and embraced him.

"Thank you, Veemon!" she cried. "You saved my life!"

Veemon hesitated, then pulled away from her embrace. She looked at him through tear filled eyes, bewildered.

"Veemon…? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…" he replied, sighing and looking at the ground. "It's just that… well…"

"Don't you like me anymore, Veemon?" she asked, kind of taken aback.

"No, Gatomon," he replied warmly.

Not exactly what she wanted to hear…

"I do not like you, Gatomon… I love you." Gatomon's eyes shimmered. "I love you, but I don't want to fight with Patamon over you, so I'm going to let you go."

"What?" she said softly.

Veemon turned and walked away.

"No, wait!" she called.

He continued to walk into a mist.

"Veemon… come back…!" she cried.

Veemon slowly vanished.

"Veemon…" she whispered.

**~*End of Dream*~ **

Slowly Gatomon awoke from the dream. She sat up slowly in the bed to discover it was still night. She recalled her dream and what had ended it. She thought about the fight with Myotismon. She thought about the fight between Patamon and…

"Veemon…" she whispered. "Veemon," she said a little louder.

She remembered what the fight between the two of them was about. She remembered what the last thing Veemon said to her was. She came to realization that the dream had made her feel faint. She needed some fresh air. Feeling the energies of Kari's Digivice nearby, she digivolved into Angewomon. She walked out of her room, to a group of surprised kids.

"Angewomon…?" Kari said.

"Do not worry, Kari," she assured her. "I am just going out for some air."

She glanced over at Veemon who was looking at her and turned away blushing under her mask. She hastily opened the balcony window, and took flight. Veemon frowned.

"Something's wrong," he said. "I'm going after her."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Poromon asked.

"No… it's all right. I'll find out what's going on."

He went out to the balcony, digivolved into ExVeemon and was off.

***

ExVeemon spotted Gatomon from the air and landed a little ways behind her. He devolved to Veemon and walked to where she was situated. He entered the clearing and when she saw him, she gasped.

"Veemon…" she managed.

"Mind if I join ya?" he asked.

"No… go ahead," she blushed turning away.

They sat in silence for a short while before Veemon spoke up.

"I came out to find out what was bugging ya. I wanted to know if you were all right…"

"You did…?" she asked, kind of happy. She looked at him with her aquamarines, making him withdrawal and gulp a bit. He loved those eyes…

"Well, the others were worried too…" he supported.

"Oh," she returned, sounding slightly thwarted.

"Well, are ya all right?" he asked.

"I'm okay. Just a dream… that's all…" she shied away.

"What about?"

She shifted in her seat. "Before I tell you, can I ask you a question, Veemon?"

"Sure," he answered unsurely.

"Well… how do you… feel about me…?" she asked, turning away. "Do you… like… me?"

"Do I?" he replied, sounding happy. He quickly cut himself short. "Um… I mean… yeah… sure I do… You're the only digimon who doesn't tease me when I act like Davish and do something stupid like chase you around like Davish does Kari."

Gatomon smiled and giggled to herself.

"How about Patamon?"

"Well, I like him too. He's like my best bud… next to Davish of course. I know that he likes you too, but I really wouldn't want to fight over you with him if it came to that. I think that would be stupid because girls don't like things like that. Also because Patamon packs a good punch."

Gatomon looked at him, with a look of surprise in her face. He held up his hands defensively.

"Hey! Don't ask me where that came from… I don't know. I guess I hang around Davish and Yolei too much."

Gatomon smiled.

"So what was your dream about?" he asked her.

"It was about Patamon…"

Veemon groaned.

"And you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you two were fighting… over me."

"Oh," Veemon said, looking at the ground.

"Then Myotismon came and captured me."

"What?"

"And Patamon got knocked out, but you digivolved into Magnamon and saved me."

"I did?" Veemon smiled proudly.

"And then…"

"And then, what…?" he asked, curiously.

"And then you told me… you loved…me…"

Gatomon blushed heavily, turning away. Veemon gasped noisily as if becoming short of breath.

"Is it true…? Do you care for me?"

"Well…um…not that…err…what I mean…uh…that is to say…I just…"

Veemon pulled on his collar as Gatomon's aquamarines fell on him again, shimmering. He sighed, looking at the ground.

"Yes… I do."

She smiled and looked at him… and noticed the bruise on his forehead. Her smile faded into a look of worry.

"Veemon… what happened?" she asked, referring to his injury. "Were you fighting with Patamon?"

"Oh, you mean this? I got this from when I came to check up on you earlier, when you were sleeping. I came in and you said something about Myotismon, and when I tried to wake you, you lashed out and sent me back into the living room. I'm okay though."

Gatomon giggled. "Sorry, Veemon."

"Aww… it's nothing," he said. "We should start heading back. They're going to be worried."

Veemon held out his elbow, which Gatomon gladly accepted. They walked back to the apartment arm in arm.

"Thanks, Veemon."

"No problem," he smiled.

"And Veemon…?" she called shyly.

He turned in Gatomon's direction and was met by a butterfly kiss, planted on his lips.

"Thanks for rescuing me. You have a noble heart."

Veemon became stiff, mumbled something incoherently, and staggered robotically back towards the apartment, with a giggling Gatomon following close behind.

***

"I sure hope they're okay…" Kari worried.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Davis assured her.

Just then a commotion could be heard from the balcony. All eyes in the room turned to where the sound was coming from. They found Gatomon being led into the apartment by Veemon, the two of them holding hands (paws). They all looked at them mischievously, with the exception of Patamon, who had his jaw hanging to the floor. The two of them noticed and separated, turning opposite ways.

"I take it everything is well then?" Yolei asked cunningly.

"Yeah," Gatomon answered quietly, a small smile on her face.

"Well, you guys come and sit. We're about to start the next movie."

The two digimon acknowledged and found a spot among the other digimon to sit, all who where looking at the two funny, coy grins all around. Kari sat snuggling up with Davis on the couch, thanks to the good behavior he had been on for the whole week, the results that he was surprised of. Most of the Digidestined were surprised that she was even sitting with him, never mind snuggling up close. Thankfully, it didn't seem to bother TK too much. Before the movie started, she got up walked into her room.

"Veemon?" she called from her open door.

"Yes, Kari?" he answered.

"Could you come here for a minute? You too Gatomon."

The two digimon looked at each other and slowly got up, taking their time to get to Kari's room. They were met with various whistles and "oooh"s, causing them to blush slightly. They entered Kari's room cautiously and stood by the door. Kari was holding something in her hand.

"Come, Veemon."

He walked up to her and she gave him something that Gatomon couldn't quite see. She also whispered something in his ear that she couldn't hear, both which arose her curiosity. They both turned to her, a big grin on both their faces, making her really curious. Veemon walked up to her with the thing behind his back. She tried to catch a glimpse of it, but wasn't able to. When he stopped in front of her, their eyes met. She looked up into his chocolate coloured eyes.

"Gatomon, this is for you." Veemon said.

Veemon revealed what he was hiding. It was a violet coloured collar, laced with diamond coloured gems. He handed it to her, which she took gingerly, observing it sparkling in the light. She looked at him with shimmering eyes. Kari walked up from behind.

"Davis originally bought it for me to give to you, but I thought it would be better if Veemon gave it to you. Besides, he wanted to buy a gift himself when he was shopping with Davis."

"I tried to ask Davish if I could buy something for you, but he was in a trance or something."

It looked like Gatomon was going to cry. Karri and Veemon looked at her funny. They didn't know what to do.

"Gatomon…?"

Veemon was cut short as Gatomon grabbed hold of him, closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his. It was deep and passionate… and more than Veemon could handle. He was waiting for this moment forever, but wasn't really expecting it to happen, and now it was… and he couldn't handle it… Veemon became swirly eyed, and slowly shrank to the floor, little Gatomons circling around his head. Kari laughed as a bunch of whistling came from the door where the digimon and destined were eavestroughing. Gatomon turned around and blushed, giggling herself.

Chibi-Akuji: [sighs] Isn't love grand…? ^_^ I love digimon romance stories; this one happened to be a request from Jodan, a fellow VeeGato lover ^^ (sorry GatoPata lovers). [looks back at story] Hmm… it doesn't seem too good to me… well, it is my first genuine romance fic. [shrugs] Ah well… I'll get better at them. Be seeing ya! ^^


End file.
